


(((aaaaaaaaa)))

by pelides



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelides/pseuds/pelides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* edited!!! i finally coloured this properly! *</p>
<p>i wanted to do something more elaborate, but i'm afraid i am not good at deadlines = v ="<br/>i went with the example you mentioned of courfeyrac "teaching marius how to flirt." marius is secretly having fun even though courfeyrac's teaching is Not very helpful<br/>i hope it's slightly what you were looking for??? o:</p>
            </blockquote>





	(((aaaaaaaaa)))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofgoatsandllamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgoatsandllamas/gifts).



instagram/fb/tumblr: @tamakyuart


End file.
